


the descent

by Cloudnine101



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, F/M, Forgiveness, Gen, fall from grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Amenadiel can see why Lucifer likes this one. Perhaps they'll have a sort of human moment, in the rain beneath the stars. Perhaps not. Lucifer has not been inclined towards it before.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the descent

"Amenadiel," Lucifer says, smiling, "what a pleasure."

Amenadiel has never been hated. He does not wish to be. Lucifer's home is quiet tonight. The bed is empty. Lucifer is alone, seated on the sofa, cupping a glass in his hands. He is almost subdued. The light is low - the twilight is closing.

"What's on your mind, Lucy?"

Lucifer tilts his head. This skin suits him well. Amenadiel wonders what he is thinking. He can hear the voices of his brothers and sisters singing in his head, but there is nothing they can tell him of this. "Everything," Lucifer finally says. "I don't see why you'd care."

Amenadiel will never be able to walk with ease. He is so accustomed to flying. These limbs are ungainly. These limbs are hollow. There is a calling in his chest, a calling that he cannot share or name. His brethren have never spoken of feeling the same.

/

Lucifer has formed attachments before. He has always had parts in his plays, and those parts had to be filled by humans - humans whose names he forgets. This time, there is the Detective, and her lover, and their daughter, seven years old, and the lonely therapist, and - and Mazikeen. She who cannot be forgotten.

It had taken Amenadiel a long time to accept that Lucifer had fallen. Before Lucifer had taken his new name, you see, he was Samael, and Samael was loyal - in his essence, he carried out their Father's plans. Samael's wings were the finest in all Heaven. It had taken Amenadiel a long time to call Lucifer by the name he has chosen for himself.

/

"So, Lucifer and you are brothers?" the Detective says. She has one hand in her pocket and is looking up at him. She's charming, as ever. "Wow."

Amenadiel inclines his head. "We are," he replies, "although sometimes he may not see it that way."

"Why not?"

Amenadiel can see why Lucifer likes this one. Perhaps they'll have a sort of human moment, in the rain beneath the stars. Perhaps not. Lucifer has not been inclined towards it before.

"We have not always been of the same point of view." That is right. That is fair. "Family is family, no matter what he says."

"He never mentioned having a brother," Chloe says. "Probably didn't want me switching sides, or something like that."

Amenadiel laughs, "There are no sides."

/

He has hurt before - that much he knows. Amenadiel makes Lucifer hurt. He does not want to. Lucifer is still his kin. But sometimes, they scrape - they slide - they scratch - _find peace again_ , Amenadiel has been told, but how can they understand? 

/

Lucifer's standing on the pier. It's strange, seeing him in person. He is in Amenadiel's mind so often. His hands are curled by his sides, and he's looking down. It has stopped raining now.

"What happy ending do I get? None, because I don't deserve it. I was the only one who searched for fee will, and because of it, I was cast out. Tell me, Detective, does that seem fair to you?"

Lucifer is almost crying. His eyes are the darkest Amenadiel has seen them.

"It doesn't," Chloe says. "It isn't. I'm sorry, Lucifer. Whatever happened to you, I'm so, so sorry."

She doesn't know everything - she knows painfully little, in fact.

Chloe takes hold of Lucifer's hand. They stand like that for a while. Amenadiel leaves as quietly as he can, because this is something that he can't interrupt, can't understand. He grips the edge of the railing and looks down himself. He does what he can: he prays.

/

There are so many voices in the background - Amenadiel has never listened to them before. The humans are crying out. There is so much pain. There is so much sorrow. And there is, too, love - love unrequited, love embittered, Lucifer's charm, Lucifer's looks, Lucifer's hands, forged in the flame, Chloe's eyes on him, seeking, searching. Can she ever understand? Will she let herself?

Amenadiel has never been in love. He has never wished to be. He has never doubted in the meaning of his creation. He has never considered Lucifer's reasons for falling - he had only thought of forcing him to return.

"I can't say I agree with you, brother," Amenadiel says, "but I understand."

Lucifer raises his drink to the sky and then swallows it.


End file.
